1984
Events Porta Nuova Clan Capo Don Giuseppe "Pippo" Calò organizes the bombing of a train near Naples killing 16 people and injuring 200 more. The plan was to divert the attention of the Carabinieri from the mafia to terrorism. Gennaro J. Angiulo, Patriarca crime family Underboss (Boston Faction) since the 1968 imprisonment of former Underboss Enrico "Henry" Tameleo, is demoted to soldier after being imprisoned. February 4 - Gambino associate and former DeMeo Crew member Richard DiNome is shot to death in his living room by an automatic weapon. Two other individuals with no known organized crime ties who happened to be at his residence at the time were also murdered. Authorities suspect members of the DeMeo Crew murdered DiNome to prevent him from becoming a cooperating witness for the government, but no evidence links them to the crime and the case remains unsolved. February 7 - The entire hierarchy and top members of the Kansas City crime syndicate are indicted under the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act (RICO) by a federal grand jury in Kansas City, Missouri. Charges against the crime family include conspiracy to murder Carl Spero in 1978 as well as skimming operations from the Argent Corporation, the Tropicana casino, and various Kansas City bingo halls. After seven months, Boss Carl and his son Capo Anthony "Tony Ripe" Civella plead guilty on September 7 receiving 10–30 years and 5 years imprisonment and fined, respectively. March 30 - Paul Castellano and 23 other individuals are indicted by the Southern District of New York in relation to crimes committed by members of and associates to a crew headed by Gambino soldier Roy DeMeo. The 78-count indictment accused the individuals of a variety of racketeering acts including extortion, loansharking and over 25 murders. April 16- Cesare Bonventre, then the youngest Capo in the Bonanno crime family is murdered. Bonanno underboss and future successor to Phillip Rastelli, Joseph Massino feared Bonventre's growing power and wealth and felt Bonventre might make a move to seize control of the family since Massino was on the lam from an indictment at the time. April 9 - Milwaukee racketeer Frank "Frankie Bal" Balistrieri, with his sons John and Joseph Balistrieri, are convicted of extortion under the Hobbs Act based on the testimony of an FBI undercover agent by Balistrieri. Introduced to Balistrieri as a vending-machine representative of the Bonanno Family members, soldier Benjamin "Lefty Guns" Ruggiero and Capo Mike "Mimi" Sabella, the agent was the victim of an extortion attempt by Balistrieri after the agent attempted to intrude into the Milwaukee vending-machine business without Balistrieri's prior approval. Balistrieri was later sentenced to 13 years imprisonment on May 29, and his sons received eight-year prison sentences and fined on July 30. May 15 - FBI agents observe a Commission meeting held in a Staten Island, New York home. In attendance were Gambino crime family boss Paul Castellano, caporegime Frank DeCicco, soldier Thomas Bilotti, Genovese crime family boss Anthony Salerno, Colombo crime family acting boss Gennaro "Gerry Lang" Langella, caporegime Ralph Scopo, and representing the Lucchese crime family was underboss Salvatore Santoro and caporegime Aniello Migliore. June - The United States and Italy hold the first meeting of the Italian-U.S. Working Group on Drug Interdiction. June 22 - Laborers Local 95 officials Joseph Sherman and Stephen McNair were convicted of labor racketeering in connection with an extortion of chiavone-Chase Corp., prosecutors alleged that the extortion was directed by Genovese boss Vincent "Chin" Gigante. July 2 - In a ruling 4-3, the U.S. Supreme Court declares that labor leaders can be required by law to be of good moral character, thereby greatly assisting state officials to take an active role in policing labor union leadership, July 11 - Raymond L.S. Patriarca, head of the New England's Patriarca crime family, dies of natural causes. Succeeded by his son Raymond Patriarca, Jr., Capo Ilario "Larry Baiona" Zannino is promoted to Consigliere and receives control of the rackets within the Boston area following the death of Patriarca Sr. and imprisonment of Gennaro "Jerry" Angiulo as a reward for his support of Patriarca Jr. July 18 - Dominic "Jimmy Regace" Brooklier, head of the Los Angeles crime family, dies of natural causes while serving a five-year sentence on racketeering charges and was succeeded by Peter John Milano. September 14 - Salvatore Testa, a capo in the Philadelphia crime family, is killed on the orders of family boss Nicodemo Scarfo. September 18 - Lucchese crime family leader Anthony Corallo, along with 21 others and 16 organizations, is indicted for conspiring to monopolize the private garbage collection business on Long Island, New York as well as splitting quarterly payments from companies of an estimated $50,000 between Corallo and Gambino crime family leader Paul Castellano. December 5 and 7 - Gambino crime family soldiers Rosario Gambino, Erasmus Gambino, Anthony Spatola and Antonio Gambino (and reputed members of New Jersey's Cherry Hill Gambino Crew) are fined $300,000 on drug related charges and sentenced to combined 143 years imprisonment. Arts and literature Johnny Dangerously (film) starring Michael Keaton Once Upon a Time in America (film) starring Robert De Niro, James Woods, Elizabeth McGovern, Tuesday Weld, William Forsythe, Joe Pesci, Treat Williams, Burt Young and Danny Aiello The Sicilian (novel) by Mario Puzo Deaths February 4 - Richard DiNome, former Gambino associate and DeMeo Crew member. April 16 - Cesare Bonventre, Bonanno crime family Capo July 7 - Raymond Patriarca, Sr., Boss of the Patriarca crime family September 14 - Salvatore Testa, Philadelphia Family Capo Category:Years